


Über uns

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feron versucht ein klärendes Gespräch mit Liara zu führen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über uns

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Willkommen zurück, Shadow Broker!“, piepste die VI-Drohne.

Feron zuckte zusammen und für einen Augenblick sah er _Das Gesicht des Yahg besitzt keinerlei Mimik, mit der ein Drell etwas anzufangen weiß. Trotzdem bildet Feron sich ein, dass etwas Bösartiges in seinen Augen funkelt, als seine Pranke sich dem Kontrollpult nähert,_ dann verbannte er die Erinnerung wieder in die Tiefen seines Gehirns. Wenn diese verdammte Drohne sie nur nicht immer hervorzerren würde.

„Ach, Feron“, begrüßte ihn Liara von ihrem Platz am Zentralcomputer – er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie der neue Shadow Broker war. Ihr Lächeln ließ die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen flattern und er vergaß, in der Vergangenheit zu leben.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Wollen wir zusammen etwas essen?“

Feron nickte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, weswegen er gekommen war. „Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden.“

Ein Klick und die Bildschirme erloschen. „Worüber denn?“

Tausend Worte rasten durch Ferons Kopf, Worte, die in seinen Gedanken so klar geklungen hatten und jetzt so leer wirkten. Es gab keine Worte, die Liara gerecht würden. „Über uns.“

 _Ende_


End file.
